Quand parle l'ange
by Saiken-chan
Summary: Kurahashi prononce son nom, et Kimura se surprend à ne plus le détester autant qu'avant, alors que son cœur fond comme neige au soleil. • Kimura/Kurahashi • Pour l'anniversaire de Rosalie24.


**Disclaimer :** Yûsei Matsui. Encore. Toujours.

 **Personnages :** Kimura, Kurahashi, un peu de Yada et de Nakamura parce que je les aime comme pas possible. (Un jour, j'arrêterai d'intégrer du NakaYada à tous mes OS. Un jour.)

 **NdA :** Joyeux anniversaire **Rosalie24**! Et voilà un Justice/Hinano tout fluffy en cadeau ; je sais que tu adores ce couple et que tu souffres de ne rien pouvoir lire sur eux. x) J'espère que tu passes un bon anniv, et que cet OS te plaira ! (Je voulais écrire un Adrien/Marinette à la base vu que tu es à fond sur ce couple en ce moment, mais j'avais tellement pas d'inspi.)

À tous les autres lecteurs, entrez dans la secte du Kimura/Kurahashi et combattez le Kimura/Yada ! /PAN/ Enfin. Bonne lecture. x)

PS : J'ai passé une éternité à me relire et à me corriger, mais je sais qu'il reste encore plein d'erreurs dans ce texte, alors n'hésitez pas à me les signaler !

* * *

 **Quand parle l'ange**

* * *

Collège Kunugigaoka, cérémonie de graduation.

\- Kanzaki Yukiko, appelle-t-on, et un raclement de chaise contre le sol vient briser le silence complet de la grande salle.

La chevelure noire de Kanzaki chatouille le nez de Kimura lorsqu'elle passe devant lui, mais il est bien trop absorbé par ses noires pensées pour y accorder de l'importance. Pas même la présence de Kurahashi à ses côtés ne saurait l'en arracher. _C'est bientôt mon tour_ , pense-t-il depuis près d'une dizaine de minutes, mais il ne s'est pas encore assez préparé psychologiquement à l'humiliation qui l'attend.

Des applaudissements retentissent de toute part, et il s'y joint plus par automatisme que de bonne foi ; pas qu'il n'apprécie pas Kanzaki, bien au contraire, mais il n'a pas le cœur à lui montrer son soutien. Lorsqu'elle regagne son siège, situé à sa droite, Kimura sent son monde s'écrouler en même temps que ses quelques espoirs de fuite.

\- Kimura Justice.

 _Seigneur._

Un silence de mort gagne l'assemblée, et c'est avec des jambes flageolantes que l'interpellé se dirige vers l'énorme estrade pour récupérer son diplôme. Étrangement, il n'entend aucune moquerie, aucun rire ; ou peut-être est-il trop loin ou trop déconnecté du monde réel pour les percevoir. Asano Gakuhô lui dit quelque chose, mais comme il n'y comprend absolument rien, il se contente de hocher la tête et de regagner son siège. Mimura et Sugaya le regardent d'un drôle d'air ; aussi leur offre-t-il un léger sourire, trop forcé pour paraître honnête.

La reconnexion au monde réel est brutale, parce que lorsqu'il s'affale lourdement sur sa chaise, la main de Kurahashi vient se joindre à la sienne sur leur accoudoir commun. Même s'il est habitué aux démonstrations d'affection plutôt excessives de la jeune fille, il se sent rougir furieusement et tente par tous les moyens de se défaire de son regard vert enjoué.

Sans succès.

Ses yeux sont enflés d'avoir trop pleuré, et il sait que c'est aussi le cas pour lui ainsi que pour tous les autres élèves de la classe E. Il se demande ce qu'aurait dit Koro-sensei, s'il avait été là ?

\- Tu vois bien que ce n'était pas si difficile, _Justice_ , chuchote-t-elle d'une voix rieuse sans manquer de bien appuyer sa phrase au niveau du prénom.

Le jeune homme a l'impression de ne plus sentir son visage, tant il brûle. Autour d'eux, pas le moindre bruit, mais personne ne leur accorde la moindre attention ; ils pourraient être seuls au monde que cela serait pareil.

\- Kurahashi Hinano, appelle-t-on à ce moment, et Kimura maudit aussi bien ce satané proviseur pour avoir interrompu leur moment d'intimité que son cœur pour cogner si furieusement dans sa poitrine.

Lorsque la jeune fille s'éloigne, il se surprend à penser que Koro-sensei avait raison et que son nom n'est pas si horrible que ça, au final.

* * *

Il fait chaud, aujourd'hui. Affreusement chaud, même, alors que le mois de juin est tout juste entamé et que l'été n'a même pas encore débuté. À vrai dire, Kimura ne veut même imaginer la température qu'il fera au mois d'août.

Il a toujours détesté la chaleur, mais il la préfère nettement au froid – il est souvent enclin à des rhumes, en hiver.

Sa première année de lycée est terrible ; parce qu'à part Fuwa qui s'est par le plus grand des hasards retrouvée dans le même lycée que lui, il ne connait absolument personne et ne s'est, pour l'instant, pas fait le moindre ami. Il y a bien ses camarades du club d'athlétisme avec qui il s'entend bien, mais il n'a jamais eu le courage de discuter avec eux au point de faire évoluer leur relation.

Maintenant qu'il y repense, les seuls véritables amis qu'il a eu sont ses anciens camarades de la classe E ; parce qu'eux l'ont aidé à passer outre ses complexes, parce qu'eux ont partagé ses joies et ses peines – parce qu'ensemble, ils sont venus à bout de leur classe d'assassinat.

Plus par habitude qu'autre chose, il jette un coup d'œil à sa gauche en espérant y retrouver la chevelure rousse de Kurahashi, et il est surpris de n'y retrouver que celle plus longue et plus foncée de sa nouvelle voisine de table. À sa droite ne se dresse pas le mur marquant la limite de la salle de classe et derrière lui, Takebayashi ne remonte pas furtivement ses lunettes toutes les cinq minutes. Il y a même quelqu'un d'assis devant et cela le perturbe plus que tout le reste.

La classe E lui manque.

Kurahashi lui manque.

Il n'a discuté que cinq ou six avec la jeune fille depuis la cérémonie de graduation, mais seulement en lui envoyant de courts messages auxquels elle a répondu tout aussi brièvement. Peut-être est-ce parce qu'ils n'ont jamais été particulièrement proches l'un de l'autre, ou simplement parce que le temps leur manque beaucoup trop pour qu'ils puissent se voir ; et Kimura préfère largement la deuxième explication. Il essaye de se convaincre que c'est la bonne, que Kurahashi aimerait bien elle aussi le voir mais qu'elle est simplement trop occupée par sa première année de lycée pour organiser des sorties entre anciens camarades – parce qu'elle est totalement le genre de personne à faire ça.

 _Ces vacances d'été_ , se promet-il silencieusement.

* * *

La première réunion de la classe E aura finalement lieu sans que Kurahashi n'y contribue, parce qu'Isogai a demandé à tous les élèves disponibles le huit juillet de se rendre sur la montagne où se dresse le bâtiment qui servait autrefois de classe E. Il fait beaucoup moins chaud, aujourd'hui, et Kimura sait qu'il pourra traverser la forêt sans la moindre difficulté ; il ne manque pas d'entraînement, avec les activités du club qu'il a rejoint.

Les arbres se dressent si haut qu'il se demande si monter au sommet de l'un d'eux ne le rapprocherait pas un petit peu plus des quelques nuages qui tachettent le bleu du ciel. Cela fait des mois qu'il n'a pas escaladé d'arbre, maintenant – il n'a plus besoin de le faire pour surprendre Koro-sensei et sauter avant que celui-ci ne réagisse, même s'il n'y est jamais parvenu.

Il ne peut résister à l'appel silencieux que lui lance cet énorme arbre qui lui fait face : ses branches sont épaisses, sûrement solides, et quelques lianes s'en échappent çà-et-là.

Il n'hésite pas une seule seconde.

La branche la plus basse lui est accessible sans qu'il n'ait besoin de sauter, aussi la saisit-il de ses deux mains avant de balancer ses jambes vers le haut pour pouvoir s'y hisser. Son regard perçant jauge les branches les plus proches, à la recherche de la plus solide d'entre elles. Karasuma-sensei lui a appris à se méfier des branches mortes entremêlées dont la solidité est inexistante, et il sait maintenant les reconnaître d'un simple coup d'œil. Son expérience dans le domaine fait que la règle des trois points _(1)_ ne s'applique pas vraiment à lui, aussi n'a-t-il pas toujours besoin de caler ses pieds contre des nœuds assez gros comme le ferait n'importe quel autre de ses anciens camarades – à part Okano, bien sûr, mais elle ne compte pas vraiment.

Il s'assoit prudemment sur la branche la plus haute sur laquelle il a pu se hisser – _toujours s'arrêter avant que le tronc ne fasse moins de dix centimètres de diamètre_ , lui rappelle la voix de Karasuma dans sa tête – et il reste bouche bée face au paysage qui s'offre à lui.

Malgré la hauteur à laquelle il se trouve maintenant, il ne parvient pas à voir le bout de la forêt – combien de fois s'y est-il perdu, déjà ? se demande-t-il sans pouvoir empêcher un triste sourire nostalgique de se dessiner sur ses lèvres – mais reste ébloui par les différentes nuances de vert qui la composent. La lumière du soleil ne filtre que très peu à travers les arbres, et mais les quelques rayons qui parviennent à se faufiler à travers la densité du feuillage offre à l'étendue boisée un côté mystérieux, presque envoûtant. Kimura aimerait bien passer sa matinée ici, à profiter du silence uniquement perturbé par les bourdonnements des insectes et le vent léger du matin, mais il sait bien qu'il doit vite quitter cet endroit empli de souvenirs pour rejoindre ses amis.

\- Kimura-chan ?

Son cœur manque un battement.

Il baisse précipitamment la tête afin de savoir qui est la personne qui l'a ainsi interpellé, et, _oh déception_ , il ne voit que Yada _(2)_ dont le sourire est tout aussi resplendissant qu'à l'accoutumée ; il a à peine le temps de cligner des yeux qu'elle est rejointe par cette tornade blonde qu'est Nakamura, qui s'empresse d'entremêler leurs doigts pour ne plus lâcher sa main. Un froncement de sourcils échappe à Masayoshi.

Celui-ci s'empresse de descendre de son paradis éphémère tout en faisant attention aux dangers des branches mortes, bien moins visibles qu'à l'aller. Un dernier bond le fait atterrir souplement prêt des deux jeunes filles, qui se contentent de le fixer avec amusement. Il sent un léger sentiment de gêne s'emparer de lui, parce qu'il ne sait absolument pas quoi dire.

\- H-Hey, bégaye-t-il sans même s'en rendre compte, puis, après réflexion, il ajoute : Ça fait longtemps.

\- Quelques mois à peine, répond Nakamura. Je vois que tu n'as en rien perdu de ton agilité.

\- Tu as continué à t'entraîner ? complète Yada, comme émerveillée.

\- Mh, non, non, marmonne Kimura dont les joues sont maintenant teintes d'une légère couleur rouge. Juste pas perdu l'habitude, je crois.

Il jette un coup d'œil discret à leurs mains toujours liées, réfléchit ; hésite quelques secondes avant de finalement lancer :

\- Vous deux, vous… ?

\- Depuis un bon mois, fait Rio en arborant un sourire radieux.

\- Oh. D'accord. Félicitations.

Il n'est pas vraiment surpris, au fond, parce qu'il a toujours été au courant de l'homosexualité de Yada, tout comme elle a toujours été au courant de ses sentiments pour Kurahashi ; ils étaient vraiment proches l'un de l'autre, mine de rien, mais ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui qu'il s'en rend compte.

Peut-être aurait-il dû le remarquer plus tôt, lorsque Koro-sensei les a placés ensemble à ce fameux test de courage qu'il a organisé l'été précédent alors que Kurahashi s'est retrouvée avec Okajima, par exemple ; pourquoi _Okajima_ , d'ailleurs ? Kurahashi ne lui a offert aucun chocolat à la Saint Valentin, à ce qu'il sache, alors que lui en a reçu une assez grosse boîte – des chocolats _giri_ , certes, mais des chocolats tout de même.

Il glisse ses mains dans ses poches et reprend son ascension vers le sommet de la montagne, tout en écoutant Nakamura et Yada d'une oreille distraite. Lorsqu'il se rend compte que son cœur bat si fort dans sa poitrine que les deux jeunes filles pourraient bien l'entendre, il tente d'inspirer et d'expirer lentement pour reprendre son calme.

Peine perdue.

Il va revoir Kurahashi. Il va _enfin_ revoir Kurahashi. Un sourire béat étire ses lèvres, et Yada a probablement compris pourquoi parce que son regard violet se fait lourd de sous-entendus.

Arrivés à destination, la première personne qu'ils croisent n'est autre que Nagisa dont la taille, bien qu'inchangée, réussit tout de même à surprendre Kimura. Il est très vite rejoint par Karma, qui se distingue comme à son habitude par sa couleur de cheveux flamboyante et son sourire carnassier, et par Kayano, aussi souriante qu'à l'accoutumée. Ils échangent rapidement quelques banalités tout en attendant l'arrivée d'Isogai, qui est celui qui détient les clés de la bâtisse.

Masayoshi jette un coup d'œil discret à sa montre. Ils sont en avance, bien sûr : Isogai n'arrive jamais en retard.

Arrivent ses autres camarades les uns après les autres ; d'abord Okuda et Kanzaki, puis Chiba, puis Kataoka, puis Hara et Fuwa – celle-ci lui adresse un clin d'œil appuyé, auquel il répond par un léger sourire. Il a arrêté de faire attention à eux lorsque Mimura et Sugaya sont apparus dans son champ de vision ; le premier lui saute dessus et le second lui ébouriffe affectueusement les cheveux, et ce n'est que maintenant qu'il se rend compte qu'ils lui ont énormément manqué. Il avait toujours envié le fort lien d'amitié qui liait ces deux-là, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse inconsciemment par se retrouver lui aussi dans ce petit groupe qu'ils forment.

Chacun se met à raconter ce qu'il a fait depuis la cérémonie de graduation. Mimura a rejoint le même lycée que Nagisa et étudie avec autant d'acharnement que le lui a conseillé Koro-sensei, pour pouvoir espérer travailler dans les médias plus tard. Sugaya, quant à lui, ne s'est pas autant pris la tête et a rejoint une école d'arts, la même qu'Okajima, et ne s'inquiète pas vraiment pour son avenir au vu de son talent inné pour le dessin et la peinture.

En les entendant parler de ça avec un entrain frappant, Kimura se rend compte qu'il est le seul à ne pas savoir ce à quoi il consacrera son futur ; peut-être que Koro-sensei lui a-t-il laissé quelques indices dans son livre de conseils, mais celui-ci est si long qu'il doute pouvoir les trouver un jour.

Isogai finit par arriver pile à l'heure, en digne _ikemen_ qu'il est – Maehara est bien évidemment avec lui, et, étrangement, Okano aussi. Kimura et elle ont toujours partagé cette étrange complicité dont ils n'ont jamais compris l'origine, et le fait de la revoir ainsi fait naître un sourire nostalgique sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Il est sur le point de se lever pour aller la saluer – pour aller _les_ saluer – quand un éclat roux attire son attention au loin.

Son cœur manque un, non deux, peut-être trois battements ; ou peut-être s'est-il tout simplement arrêté, il ne sait plus. Il s'en fiche, parce que Kurahashi est là.

Elle a toujours la même apparence qu'il y a quelques mois, et son sourire n'a en rien perdu de son éclat. Le jeune homme hésite entre aller la saluer ou attendre qu'elle vienne jusqu'à lui – elle passera forcément chez tout le monde, de toute manière. La deuxième option lui paraît la plus sage, aussi reste-t-il assis calmement en tentant en vain de cacher son impatience ; lorsque Mimura le lui fait remarquer avec un certain amusement, il se contente de hausser les épaules.

\- Oh, Kimura-chan !

L'interpellé jette un regard sur sa droite à la recherche d'un quelconque soutien, mais Mimura et Sugaya se sont déjà éloignés pour discuter avec Okajima, un peu plus loin, non sans afficher tous les deux un large sourire espiègle.

 _Bande de traîtres._

Kimura s'empresse de se lever lorsque Kurahashi arrive à son niveau. Il tente d'ignorer son regard vert qui se fait inconsciemment insistant, son sourire bien trop large, son parfum qui lui fait tourner la tête ; mais comment peut-il décemment l'ignorer, alors que cela fait des mois qu'il ne pense qu'à ça ?

\- S-Salut, se contente-t-il de répondre en tentant de dissimuler sa gêne, ce qui a pour unique résultat de colorer ses joues d'une douce teinte rouge.

Il remarque que derrière la jeune fille, Yada lève le pouce bien haut dans une tentative d'encouragement. Nakamura, quant à elle, le pointe du doigt en riant, ce qui a pour effet de le faire rougir encore plus.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il bénit Kurahashi d'être aussi aveugle face à ses sentiments. Espérant une nouvelle fois réussir à dissimuler sa gêne, il poursuit :

\- Comment ça va ?

\- À la perfection ! Si tu savais, il y avait un monde fou en ville, j'ai cru que je n'arriverais jamais ! Enfin, me voilà, bien sûr. Ce n'est pas une petite foule de rien du tout qui m'empêchera de venir à une réunion aussi importante !

\- J-Je vois.

Kimura ne se rend compte que trop tard que sa réponse n'est pas très adaptée à un pavé tel que celui-ci, mais il n'a pas le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit car très vite, Kurahashi reprend :

\- Je suis contente de pouvoir te revoir, _Justice_ ! – La respiration de Kimura s'arrête, de même que les battements de son cœur – Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas parlé, j'espère que tu as plein de choses à me raconter ! Yuzuki-chan m'a dit que vous n'étiez pas dans la même classe, c'est dommage ! Est-ce que tu t'entends bien avec tes camarades de classe ? Pour ma part, je m'entends bien avec ma voisine de table, mais ça fait toujours bizarre de ne pas t'avoir à côté de moi…

Un nouveau rire. En l'écoutant à nouveau, Masayoshi comprend pourquoi il l'a toujours autant aimé. Sa voix est pure, _angélique_ , et l'entendre prononcer ce nom qu'il déteste tant d'ordinaire le rend heureux.

\- Hé, les amoureux ! lance Maehara d'une voix taquine, plus loin. Il serait peut-être temps d'arrêter de discuter et de venir aider à nettoyer, vous ne croyez pas ?

Masayoshi se demande s'il n'a pas rêvé la couleur dont se sont colorées les joues d'Hinano, qui s'est empressée de répondre que _Maehara-chan est tellement stupide_ , qu' _il ne sait pas ce qu'il dit_ , que _son cœur n'appartient qu'à Karasuma-sensei, même si Bitch-sensei le lui a volé_.

Maehara-chan.

Pas Hiroto.

Il décide de faire attention à la manière dont la jeune fille interpelle chacun de leurs anciens camarades, en priant silencieusement pour être le seul à avoir droit au privilège d'être appelé par son prénom ; même si Karma, Nagisa et Itona ne comptent pas.

 _Terasaka-chan._

 _Isogai-chan._

 _Take-chan._

 _Sugino-chan._

 _Mimura-chan._

 _Sugaya-chan._

Les autres suivent, et il se sent comme libéré d'un poids lorsqu'il réalise être le seul. Il se rappelle s'être déjà fait de faux espoirs lorsqu'au début de leur année en classe E, il avait cru être le seul auquel elle avait ajouté l'honorifique _–chan_ , mais ce n'est visiblement pas le cas aujourd'hui.

Il est spécial. Il est _unique._

Soudain, tout son embarras face à la jeune fille s'envole, et il se sent enfin capable de se comporter avec elle de la même manière qu'il l'a toujours fait l'année passée. Il s'empare distraitement d'un balai que lui tend Kataoka, notant dans un coin de son esprit que la tâche qui lui est attribuée est de nettoyer la salle des professeurs. Kurahashi est là – bien évidemment, parce que ce bougre de Maehara a aidé Isogai à répartir les tâches – de même que Nakamura. Celle-ci ne manque pas une occasion de lâcher des sous-entendus, et s'il y a une chose à laquelle Justice ne s'habituera jamais, c'est bien ça. Même Kurahashi semble les comprendre, car son regard commence à se faire fuyard et ses joues rougissantes.

Étrangement, la jeune fille aux cheveux roux ne s'éloigne pas de lui de toute la journée, et ils passent leur temps à échanger des banalités ; ils parlent de leurs vies respectives au lycée, de leurs camarades de classe, du club qu'ils ont rejoint – celui de biologie, lui annonce-t-elle comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence, et Kimura n'est bien évidemment pas surpris le moins du monde – , et même de leurs professeurs si différents de Koro-sensei.

La fin de la journée est marquée lorsqu'Isogai, en digne leader qu'il est, déclare qu'il est temps de tout ranger. Kimura prend bien vite un air abattu, parce qu'il a l'impression de n'avoir profité de la présence de Kurahashi à ses côtés que quelques petites minutes. Il sait qu'après ça, leur relation ne se résumera plus qu'à un court SMS par mois, plus envoyé pour la forme qu'autre chose, et que toute la magie qui a fait cette journée s'évaporera dans l'air.

Il ne veut pas que ça arrive.

Il veut continuer à écouter sa voix angélique, son rire doux et éclatant ; il veut l'entendre prononcer son prénom, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à l'aimer et qu'il cesse de le troquer pour « Masayoshi ».

\- Justice, dit-elle au même moment, en écho à ses pensées.

Lorsqu'il se retourne vers elle, il ne retrouve pas son habituel visage rayonnant de joie : ses lèvres sont pincées, ses yeux baissés, ses sourcils haussés.

\- Je pense… commence-t-elle – elle marque une pause de quelques secondes, comme si elle cherchait ses mots, avant de reprendre – Je pense, que l'on devrait se voir plus souvent. Pas seulement pendant les réunions de la classe E, je veux dire. Je me sens vraiment à l'aise avec toi, en fait. Tu es gentil, attentionné, et puis… – Elle semble réfléchir encore une fois – Ton nom est super cool !

Kimura ne peut s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il remercie ses parents de l'avoir nommé ainsi.

\- Dis-moi juste quand est-ce que tu es disponible, répond-il sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire, qu'on puisse s'arranger.

Le soulagement le gagne lorsqu'il voit l'expression de Kurahashi retrouver son éclat d'antan.

\- Si c'est pour manger des sucreries, je suis disponible tous les jours !

\- Même sans que je ne t'invite, tu en mangerais tous les jours.

Leur chamaillerie continue quelques minutes encore, avant que Yada ne vienne repêcher sa meilleure amie et ne l'entraîne vers l'immense forêt qu'il a traversée, plutôt dans la journée. Le « À bientôt, Justice ! » qu'elle lui lance n'échappe pas à Mimura, Sugaya et bien d'autres garçons, qui se jettent sur lui en le suppliant de tout leur raconter.

\- _C'est un secret_ , est la seule chose qu'il trouve à répondre alors qu'il réprime un éclat de rire.

Le bonheur qui l'envahit est immensurable.

* * *

\- Il y a un problème, Kimura-chan ?

L'interpellé avise l'air inquiet d'Hinano l'espace d'une seconde, avant de lui offrir un sourire très peu convainquant.

Il a vingt ans, il est affreusement enrhumé, il s'appelle _Justice_ et il est sur le point de rencontrer les parents de sa petite amie.

Évidemment, qu'il y a un problème.

C'est Hinano qui a décidé que rencontrer leurs parents respectifs serait une bonne idée, après deux ans passés ensemble. Kimura ne sait plus comment ils en sont venus à aborder pareil sujet, mais il donnerait tout pour pouvoir remonter le temps et l'empêcher. C'est beaucoup trop tôt.

À vrai dire, il ne s'est jamais vraiment imaginé rencontrer la famille de sa petite amie, sans doute parce que ces deux années qu'a duré leur relation sont passées bien trop vite à son goût et qu'il a l'impression qu'hier encore, il était ce garçon peureux qui se contentait d'observer Kurahashi de loin sans jamais oser l'approcher ; et ce bien qu'ils aient partagé leur premier baiser et qu'ils se voient au moins quatre fois par semaine.

Tout est tellement si beau, depuis qu'ils sortent ensemble, mais le retour à la réalité est brutal pour Justice.

\- Ne me dis pas, fait Hinano en pouffant, que tu as peur que mes parents te jugent sur ton nom !

Le jeune homme déglutit péniblement et tente de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur en inspirant et expirant calmement – peine perdue, parce que sa respiration est totalement bloquée. Il s'empresse de sortir un mouchoir de sa poche et de se moucher discrètement, ce qui lui fait une excuse parfaite pour éviter la question de sa petite amie.

Le café dans lequel ils sont attablés est presque vide de monde en cette heure tardive, mais à défaut de bruits de conversation, c'est une douce musique qui se charge de combler le silence presque pesant qui s'est installé. Sur leur table sont disposées de nombreuses pâtisseries de tout genre commandées par Kurahashi, alors que lui ne s'est contenté que d'un simple chocolat chaud. Le petit faible de la jeune fille pour les sucreries l'a toujours attendri, mais il lui est impossible d'y penser pour l'instant.

Le regard gêné croise celui malicieux, avant de se détourner précipitamment.

\- Justice.

Comme à chaque fois qu'Hinano prononce son prénom, Kimura sent son cœur manquer un battement ; s'arrêter totalement lorsque la main de la jeune fille vient rejoindre la sienne sur la table et que son pouce caresse légèrement le dos de sa main. La fraîcheur et la douceur des doigts d'Hinano suffisent à elles seules à apaiser quelque peu son esprit, et il se sent capable de parler pour la première fois de la soirée.

\- Ce sera Masayoshi, pour eux, se contente-t-il de dire d'un ton qui se veut assuré – peine perdue.

\- Justice.

\- Masayoshi.

\- Justice.

\- Masayoshi.

\- Justice.

\- Masa-

La main de la jeune fille se resserre un petit peu plus sur la sienne, ce qui le coupe dans son élan. Il constate avec surprise que ses sourcils sont froncés, mais il sait bien qu'elle n'est pas énervée le moins de monde ; depuis qu'il la connait, il ne l'a jamais vu s'énerver.

Comme pour confirmer ses pensées, un large sourire vient se dessiner sur ses lèvres roses.

\- Justice, chuchote-t-elle, et, comme elle a toujours si bien su le faire, elle détruit un à un les quelques remparts qu'il a construits autour de lui pour se protéger de ce nom qui le hante depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

Il aime cette façon qu'elle a de le prononcer, de transformer ce mot hideux en une mélodie douce et harmonieuse. Il aime cette façon qu'elle a de sourire lorsqu'elle le prononce, alors que brille de mille feux son regard vert. Peut-être, _sans doute_ aime-t-il juste le son de sa voix et son apparence gracieuse et rayonnante.

Il l'aime, tout simplement. Au final, peu importe qu'il se présente chez les parents d'Hinano et qu'il donne son nom, parce que la voix pure et cristalline de la jeune fille saurait immédiatement le leur faire apprécier.

.

* * *

 _(1)_ : En gros, quand on grimpe un arbre sans matériel, trois de nos quatre membres doivent toujours être posés quelque part. (J'ai fait des recherches, je l'avoue.)

 _(2)_ : Je doute que Yada appelle elle aussi Kimura comme ça, mais bon, c'était nécessaire ici. :D

Voilà, voilà, j'espère que cet OS vous aura plu. La dernière partie n'était pas du tout prévue, à la base, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'ajouter. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, et, encore une fois, joyeux anniversaire Xion ! :D

Rappelez-vous, mort au Kimura/Yad- /PAN/


End file.
